


One-Eyed Queen(Tokyo Ghoul OC insert)

by ScoutsLegion



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayato and OC are main love interests, Blood, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghouls, Gore, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Kayano is Kens younger sister, Ken and Kayano are siblings, Kinky, Kinky Shit, Possessive Ayato, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, War, got some brother and sisterly love, lots and lots of gore, lovey dovey shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutsLegion/pseuds/ScoutsLegion
Summary: Afraid of Ghouls and unable to see her brother in the hospital for the past few days. Kayano turns to her brothers childhood friend, Hide. One night, he's unable to walk her home. While on her way to her and her brothers shared apartment, she realizes she's being followed.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken/Kaneki Kayano, Kirishima Ayato/Kaneki Kayano, Nagachika Hideyoshi/Kaneki Kayano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Quotev Friend Magic Mushrooms are Satans lil helpers!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Quotev+Friend+Magic+Mushrooms+are+Satans+lil+helpers%21%21).

> Just some fan fiction that I like to think about

"C'mon Hide! You know how I feel about walking alone!" 

Currently, I was in an argument with my brothers friend. Hide said he couldn't walk me home because of a school project he had to get done. But he always walks me home since my brothers in the hospital from a ghoul attack. I haven't been able to see him these past few days... the doctors and nurses keep saying he's not taking any visitors.

"I know! I'm sorry Kayano! I really am! But this project is so important! You live in a busy part of the city, no ghouls going to attack with too many witnesses!"

Hide just wasn't letting up! I sighed and turned my back to him."Fine! But I won't be coming back to visit you!" I mentally slapped myself for how childish I sounded. Hide laughed and waved goodbye as I headed in the direction of the hospital. Even though Ken wasn't taking any visitors, I could still check in to see how he was doing. The trip to the hospital took about fifteen minutes. I walked up to the receptionist(who I honestly hated because she was a bitch) and smiled."Hi! I'm here to visit Kaneki Ken." The receptionist looked up at me and scowled."Ms. Kaneki, as I've said before. Your brother is not taking any visitors. I must ask you to leave." She gave me a fake smile. Inside, I wanted to slap her. But I held back the urge and smiled back.

"Could you at least tell me how he's doing? I haven't been able to see him and I need to know if he's doing okay!" 

The receptionist rolled her eyes,"Mr. Kaneki is doing fine. The doctor checked up on him about five minutes ago. Now if that's all you're here for, please leave." I clenched my fists. I gave the receptionist a bitter thank you through clenched teeth and left the hospital.

'_Poor Ken... why won't he let me see him?'_

Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't notice that someone was in front of me. I fell onto my ass and my purse dropped, spilling it's contents.

"Oh my! I'm sorry! Here, let me help you!"

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and lift me up. I looked up to the voice and my cheeks began to warm. It was a boy. With light brown hair that looked like a messy mop on his head. Sea green eyes that sparkled when the light hit them right. His skin was kinda tanned but not too much. His was taller than me by several inches. In other words...

He was attractive

Snapping out of my trance, I scurried to pick up everything I had dropped. The boy knelt down to help me."My names Tomura Mino. What's yours?" He asked, handing me a paper. It was a note I was going to have the receptionist give to Ken, but I guess I forgot to."I'm Kayano Kaneki. Sorry for bumping into you, Mino." I said, giving a small bow in apology. Mino smiled,"Oh no! Don't worry about it!" He said, his face changed into a semi darker look.

"Are you really walking around at night by yourself?"

I stared at him, my mind telling my that something was wrong. But, against my better judgement, I ignored it."Yeah. I have a friend who normally walks me home, but he couldn't today." I didn't notice Mino smirk."Your friend works in the hospital?" I shook my head."No, he's in college. My brother got admitted into the hospital and so I came to visit him." Mino nodded.

"Why don't I walk you home?"

The red light signals in my brain began to flash. I needed to get home and Mino, a guy I just met, was offering to walk me home. Too suspicious. I shook my head.

"No thank you! I don't live very far from here so I can walk home myself!" A lie.

"You sure? Ghouls often hunt at night." Another attempt.

"Yeah! I'm sure! Thank you for the offer though! Bye!"

I ran off. Not seeing the dark, hungry look being pointed at my back.


	2. Midnight Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano is on her way home after trying to see her brother in the hospital. She soon realizes she’s being followed.

While walking, I stretched my arms above my head.

’_What a day...’_

Crossing the people busy street, I hugged Hides jacket closure to me. While walking out of the classroom, I had taken it without Hide noticing. 

My phone vibrated. When I looked at it, Hides picture showed up.

’_Probably noticed his missing jacket.’_

I answered the phone. I laughed when Hide complained about me stealing his jacket. While walking down the ally I normally took to get home, I started feeling like I was being watched

“I have to go, Hide.”

I hung up the phone. I turned around and saw no one behind me. I started walking again. This time, the feeling was stronger and I could hear footsteps. They were heavy, almost sounding like they would crush the concrete beneath them.

I started running. How could I not? The danger signals going off in my brain were going haywire! I felt something wrap around my ankle, causing me to fall to the floor face first. I heard a dark chuckle behind me as I screamed for help. I was lifted off the ground. My eyes widened as I was staring into red and black eyes.

A Ghoul...

Not only that, but this Ghoul was familiar. It was the boy from the hospital! I knew he was suspicious! But him being a Ghoul... 

“You were hard to find.”

I flinched when I felt his tongue run along my cheek. My mind started making up scenarios of what I could’ve done to prevented this from happening. What if I had asked to stay at the hospital? They couldn’t possibly kick me out if I was feeling unsafe after running into a possible Ghoul, right? 

What about contacting the CCG? Could I have done that? Would they believe me?

”It’s a shame really. You’re a beautiful woman. Maybe I’ll have fun with you before I eat you.”

I started screaming more. The tears that had at some point built up began to fall, dripping onto the floor and wetting my hair as I was still upside down. 

The ghoul threw me, sending me into the building next to me. I fell onto the ground, groaning in pain. I tried to stand, but I just fell down again. I put my hand on my head before jerking it back and hissing in pain. My breath began to quicken again when I saw the blood.

This was it.

This was how I was going to die.

”Or maybe. I’ll just eat you now. As much as your body is beautiful, that fact that you don’t stop your screaming kinda kills it for me.”

The ghoul grabbed me by the throat and hoisted me into the air. I struggled, clawing my hands at his, trying to get air to enter my lungs. But it was futile. I was a lowly human facing off against a human eating ghoul. It didn’t matter. He was stronger than me. Let’s face it...

This really is how I die.

My vision began to blur as the ghoul threw me again. This time I hit a pile of metal boxes. A few of the boxes pierced my skin, causing more blood to stain the pavement. I screamed when the ghoul took a bite out of my arm. Using his hand to silence my cries, he let go of my arm and grabbed my leg. 

The pain as he bit into my thigh was indescribable.

I tried to scream, but the hand over my mouth wasn’t allowing me. My tears continued to fall. 

‘_Someone! Anyone! I don’t care who!’_

My mind was screaming at me to do something. But what could I do? There was a Ghoul feasting off my flesh. I was just prey.

’_Please save me! I don’t care who! Just save me!’_

I don’t know how it happened. It all went by so fast. The pain of being feasted on was suddenly gone.With what little strength I had left, and with whatever consciousness I had, I was able to slightly lift my head and catch a glimpse of someone standing in front of me. 

‘_Had they saved me?’_


	3. Somethings wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano wakes up in the hospital. She finally gets to see her brother when he visits her in the hospital. After he leaves, she notices somethings wrong with her...

I groaned as I opened my eyes. I came face to face with a familiar white ceiling. 

'_The hospital? When did I get here?'_

Groaning again, I tried to sit up. But a soft hand on my shoulder slightly pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet. You'll re-open your injuries."

'_I know that voice...'_ I looked up and saw the one person I'd been trying to see for about a week. Ken. My brother. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Ken noticed this and began to immediately panic."K-Kayano?! What's wrong?! Should I go and get the doctor? Do y--"

"You're cruel.."

Ken stopped his rambling and looked at me with shock."W-What..?" The tears kept falling as I slowly sat up. Ken didn't stop me this time."You're cruel... I kept trying to come visit you while you were here. But you wouldn't let me..." Ken didn't say anything. To be honest, I didn't want him too. I just felt so betrayed that my own brother wouldn't let me see him while he was hurt."I was so worried about you... I kept wondering if you were okay and if I'd ever get a call from the hospital saying that you died sometime during the night... I would've cried knowing I didn't get to see you or say goodbye... You're so cruel, Ken." Ken wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to soothe me. It wasn't really working but it's the thought that counts, right?

After that, Ken and I spent the day together catching up and talking. Ken would sometimes ask if I was okay and wondered if he needed to go get the doctor. Every time I would tell him no and that I was fine. He didn't look like he believed it though. Soon, visiting hours were over and Ken had to leave. He promised me he would visit me tomorrow and gave me a hug before he left. I sighed and looked at my barely touched dinner. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to eat the food that was brought to me. It wasn't the part where it's hospital food...

It just tastes disgusting.

Every time I put food in my mouth, my taste buds end up feeling like they're on fire. The food tastes absolutely horrid and actually smells of rotten fish and mold. 

Something was wrong.

That night, I stayed awake in my bed. I couldn't sleep. My stomach kept growling but I just couldn't eat the food that was given to me. When I asked the doctor about it, he just told me that it's probably a side affect of the trauma I went through. I guess that could be the case since I was being eaten alive. 

But could that really be true. 

Throughout the night, I stayed awake with my growling stomach. I also couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. But I just shrugged it off. Probably just a nurse or something coming to check and see if I'm still alive. I sighed and turned on my side to look out the window.

'_Just what is wrong with me?'_


	4. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano experiences hunger, but not for human food.

These past few days had been painful. Whenever I’d try to eat, I’d end up throwing it up. Not to mention the taste.

Ken came to visit me whenever he could. He told me that he just recently got a job as a waiter at Anteiku, the cafe that we’d frequently go to. I even got to meet the cafe’s owner, Mr. Yoshimura. He was a kind man, probably in his late 60’s, with slicked back grey hair and wearing a 90’s get up. He offered me a job at Anteiku as a waitress once if was discharge. I accepted since I had been looking for a job for a while. After Mr. Yoshimura and Ken left, my nurse came with a tray of food.

”Hello Ms. Kaneki.”

I smiled back in greeting, gritting my teeth as the terrible scent of spoiled raw fish and spongy rice filled my nose. When the nurse set the food down my eyes drifted to her exposed flesh. 

Flesh

My eyes traveled down her neck to her collarbone. The flesh there milky white and so delectable.

Flesh

Her skins looked so soft and tasty. I wonder what her skin tastes like.

Flesh...Flesh....

Her thighs... so plump and juicy looking.

Flesh... Flesh... Flesh

”Ms. Kaneki? You’re drooling.”

My nurses voice snapped me out of my horrid thoughts. WHAT WAS I JUST THINKING?! EATING FLESH?! I CAN’T! IM NOT A-

“Well, eat your food. Ill be back later.”

The nurse left. Leaving me to my thoughts.

Im not a ghoul... right?


End file.
